


Sunrise Comes Too Soon

by darlingvhenan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingvhenan/pseuds/darlingvhenan
Summary: "Can't fall back asleep?" Another exasperated huff from the smaller of the two."I guess not."Asra moved back to his earlier ministrations by placing more kisses on her neck."If you'd like, I know how to help you relax," His tone was playful as he smirked against her neck, hand slipping downwards to toy with the hem of her shorts, fluttering over her stomach...





	Sunrise Comes Too Soon

_All she could see in the pitch black room were ominous, glowing red eyes that locked with her own. Razor sharp claws violently gripped her legs and pulled her to the floor, slicing deep cuts into her flesh._

_The large shapeless form loomed over her small body, slamming her arms into the ground, pinning her to the cold, hard floor._

_The creature pressed the tips of its claws into her arms, and she tried to scream for help._

_For anyone- anything. To help. Can't scream. So much blood. Can't breathe. Wake up._

_WAKE UP._

Elise's eyes shot open, and she quickly sat up, trying to steady her breathing so she wouldn't start to hyperventilate. She frantically looked around the room to examine her surroundings, trying to find _anything_ to prove that what she just experienced was a dream- because it felt _too_ real.

The moonlight illuminated the room slightly, and she felt something warm stirring next to her in the plush blankets.

"Estellise, are you okay?" the soft voice, dripping with worry, snapped her out of her nightmare-induced trance.

She looked to see Asra, who was now fully awake, and she could feel herself slowly calming down.

"You're alright, it was just a dream."

He wiped the cold sweat from her brow with his sleeve, gently running a warm hand through her disheveled hair and tucking it behind her ear with the rest of her equally messy braid. With a snap of his fingers, the lantern resting on the nightstand next to the bed lit up in a low blue flame.

Asra moved to rest a hand on her back, slowly rubbing soothing circles as Elise took deep breaths, recovering from her shakes.

"It was a nightmare...and it was worse than any I've had before. It was as if I was really there," Her voice cracked, barely a whisper from her dry throat. His expression changed from worry to a more understanding one.

Elise would get nightmares occasionally, but lately they had been plaguing her almost every night, so they decided to get fresh air and travel to their little desert sanctuary in Nopal.

Elise continued taking deep breaths as she focused on Asra's warm hand rubbing her back, his other hand reaching to grab her own that was resting in her lap. Asra intertwined their fingers, noting how cold Elise was.

"If you feel comfortable, I'm here to listen if talking about it could help you feel better."

She shook her head.

"N...no... I'll be fine. I promise," Her voice was quiet, shaken.

Asra maeuvered around Elise to get off of the bed, wrapping the thin sheet around her then venturing off to the kitchen.

Opening up one of the cabinets, he grabbed a glass cup with vibrant mosaic patterns embedded into it. Grabbing the pitcher on the counter, he proceeded to pour the glass up halfway then set the pitcher back onto the counter, walking back over to Elise. She gratiously took the glass and started sipping on the water.

She set the cup onto the nightstand and rubbed her face with her sleeves. Still sweating from the nightmare, Elise gripped the bottom of her shirt and flung it off onto the floor, now sitting in her tank and sleeping shorts.

Asra motioned for her to move over so she was in the edge of the bed against the wall, and she obliged. He crawled back into the bed next to her and tossed the lightest blanket over them, pushing the fur quilts to the end of the bed. He scooted over to Elise so her back was pressed against his chest, intertwining his legs with hers and wrapping an arm around her waist. Protectively.

Asra nestled his face into her hair, pressing soft kisses onto her neck and breathing in her scent- the lingering hints of herbs and coffee beans. Elise shivered at his warm breath ghosting over her neck and grabbed his hand to bring it to her lips to return the affection, until they both settled to try and fall back asleep.

~

The moonlight shining through the curtains had slowly disappeared as it traveled over the small home, leaving the pair in the dark room with only the small flame.

Elise shuffled her legs, desperately trying to re-position into a comfortable spot and ultimately failing. Letting out an irritable sigh, she flopped her head back onto the pillow. Asra stirred behind her, tightening his hold around her waist.

"Can't fall back asleep?" Another exasperated huff from the smaller of the two.

"I guess not," Elise just grumbled, and he let out a short, quiet laugh at her pouting. She was adorable even when she was grumpy.

Asra moved back to his earlier ministrations by placing more kisses on her neck. His hand grazed over her exposed waist, lightly rubbing his fingertips up and down the smooth skin. Immediately he could feel her getting chill bumps as the light hairs rose on her body, her magic flowing through him as he touched her- little sparks of electricity running through his veins.

"If you'd like, I know how to help you relax," His tone was playful as he smirked against her neck, hand slipping downwards to toy with the hem of her shorts, fluttering over her stomach.

Elise grew warm as she realized his implications, letting out a soft sigh as she nodded her head in approval and moved against Asra's body.

He caressed her inner thigh, slightly massaging the soft muscles until Asra finally took the opportunity to carefully slip his hand under her shorts.

He trailed his hand over the tufts of hair and down her slit, before coming back up to run a thumb along the ridge of her hip. She huffed, gnawing at her lips as she grew needy at his teasing. At the feel of Asra palming her through the thin fabric of her shorts.

Elise closed her eyes and sighed as Asra moved to place more kisses on her, slowly sucking on the sensitive crevice between her neck and collarbone. She _squirmed_ against him, wiggling her hips against his own, against his growing arousal. He trailed his hand back up her waist to slip under her shirt, massaging her breast before tugging at her shirt.

Elise quickly shuffled out of the top with Asra's help, and he tossed it onto the floor. Leaning over her to admire her features, Asra was in awe. Her body was flushed- cheeks rosy, irises blown black with arousal.

_She never looked more beautiful._

Her smooth pale skin was littered with beauty marks, and a light blue glow from the lantern casted shadows on Elise's face- her long, messy braid splayed out to the side. Asra ran his fingers through the strands, stroking his thumb across her cheek, and he leaned in to press soft kisses on her lips. She graciously returned the affection, kissing him back as she rested her hands on his waist.

Asra moved a hand back down to rest between her legs, gently spreading them to remove her shorts and leave her bare for him.

He slipped a finger inside of her, slowly moving the digit to stretch and massage her. She let out a soft moan at the movements, the curl of the digit, his thumb circling her clit.

Asra placed small pecks on every beauty mark covering her face, smiling when she started giggling. He kissed his way down her neck and to her collarbone, as Elise's hands gripped the back of his neck, grabbing at his pearly hair and edging him downwards.

Removing his hand from her sex and sitting up between her legs to admire her, Asra watched as Elise almost whined out at the loss of sensation. Until their gaze met.

A bead of sweat trickled off Elise's brow as she looked up to Asra with pure adoration in her eyes, holding onto his lean shoulders.

"I love you. Words can't describe how much I love you." Asra murmured, quickly moving to kiss her again, and she lightly bit his lip.

Asra shuffled, placing his hands on either of Elise's knees, leaning forward to place damp kisses on her left calf, running nimble fingers over the brace supporting her knee. He traced the lines of her jagged scars, pressing his lips to each for a few moments, taking in the emotions that fluttered through him with the contact.

Fear, _shame_. Desperately trying to move on to acceptance.

Elise shuffled uncomfortably at this, trying to avoid Asra's gaze as she tried moving her knee, " _Asra_ , I don't-"

He cut her off then.

"You're beautiful, scars and all. Scars are a reminder of what you've been through and what you've overcome," Elise sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't be able to argue with him over this.

Asra always said this to her when she felt self-conscious of her leg, with the scars covering the majority of her knee and thigh- of the brace she had to wear to ease her ever-lasting pain. An everlasting reminder of a _painful_ and traumatic experience.

What did she do to deserve him?

Asra kissed the inner of her thighs, slowly making his way _down, down, down_. Spreading her thighs wide.

Laying on the bed, Asra rested his hands on her hips as he finally ran his tongue over her slit. Elise shuddered at this and grabbed his hands in her own, resting them on her stomach.

He placed a kiss on her clit before gently sucking on it, switching between long strokes and sucks along the lips. She gasped and arched her back at the sensation, moaning- _beautifully_. A sound he'd never tire of.

Asra unlaced a hand from hers to move it down, spreading her legs wider- more comfortably- as he inserted a finger, slowly thrusting the digit in before adding a second.

Elise could feel the pressure building up in her abdomen and when he added a third digit, curling them inside her, the pressure snapped and she came with a soft moan and quiet whimpers, biting on her lip to stifle her cries. He worked her through her orgasm until she was grabbing his face away from between her legs, _trembling_ from the stimulation.

She grabbed Asra's arms, motioning for him to come up to her, and he obliged, crawling over her body to brush their noses, pressing their lips together in a soft, slow kiss.

Elise's face was flushed as Asra pulled away, a few beads of sweat dripped from her brow as she tried to catch her breath. The sight struck him with arousal, and he leaned down to kiss her again. The kiss warm and sweet this time, and Elise's lashes fluttered as they deepened the kiss- _as she tasted herself on his lips._

Asra moved to lay next to her, content with just pleasing her, but Elise gripped onto his arm and pulled him back to lean over her body. Pulling his face down to her own, she sighed into a warm, long kiss. Not daring to break apart, as they could lose themselves in each other.

She tugged at the hem of Asra's shirt, exposing his waist and she moved to tug at his sleep pants. He smirked at the implications and obliged, _slowly_ taking his shirt off, edging her on by teasingly tossing it on the floor with the other articles of clothing.

Elise ran her hands over his chest, sitting up to place kisses on his neck, sucking a bruise into the thin skin. She pulled back to admire her work, and looked up to see Asra's flushed face, with half lidded eyes full of desire.

He maneuvered out of his pants and under garments, placing more kisses on Elise's lips before settling between her legs. Shamelessly spread, slick dripping between her folds as she waited for him.

Asra hovered over her, brushing the braid away from the side of her face, interlacing his hands with her own as he slowly entered her. Slick, _hot_ , and still deliciously _tight_.

He set a slow and steady pace, gently grinding his body into hers with each thrust. There was no rush, just the two of them, lost in their lovemaking as they embraced each other.

Elise would squeeze his hands harder with a particularly _deep_ thrust, moaning warmth into his neck, curling up into his touch as Asra caged her in. He rested his weight onto his forearms, pinning Elise's beside her head- whispering sweet nothings as he buried his nose into her soft curls.

Asra swore that this is what heaven felt like, if it even existed.

The room was quiet, the only sounds heard were the couples soft pants and moans, and crickets chirping outside. Elise squeezed Asra's hands, craning her head to kiss him, and when they pulled away from each other they both sighed out.

" _I love y-_ "  
" _I love-_ "

They softly laughed at each other, how they both tried to say the same thing at the same time.

Asra's pace started to falter and his pants turned to moans that dared to grow louder when Elise clenched around him, pulling him _deeper_. He let out his moans, whimpers, sighs, _all of it_. Not caring if anyone was awake to hear this late at night.

Asra moved his face from Elise's fluffy hair as he panted out words of affection to her- running warm hands along her soft cheeks, bringing her to make eye contact. Whispering how much he loved her.

As he felt himself reaching his peak, Asra pressed his temple to Elise's- who untangled a hand from his to reach up, almost clawing at the magician's back as he released himself inside of her in slow spurts, twitching. Her legs wrapped around his hips tighter as his magic sent pleasuring warmth all throughout her body. _Tingling_.

The pair took a few moments to bask in the post orgasm bliss, breathing heavily- kissing- until Asra moved from on top of Elise to lay next to her, pulling her into his arms. Their noses brushed against each other, and his heart melted as he saw the blonde lazily smile, lashes fluttering with exhaustion and _bliss_.

"Better?" He smirked.

" _Much_. I love you." She breathed out, and the pair slowly fell back into a comfortable deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Redid this older fic from the beginning of the year because I needed some gentle Asra lovins.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
